no te puedo encontrar
by FuuxTsujimoto
Summary: ACTUALIZADO CAP. 5 .fic que se basaba mas en lucy y latis pero que ahora no los dejan ser felices por personajes que van apareciendo en distintas epocas....una mision...nuevas personas...nuevos sentimientos..¿podra el amor verdadero sobrevivir?
1. Chapter 1

hola!

bueno aqui me tienen con otro fic que se centra mas en lucy y latis, cosa rara de mi porque yo soy fanatica de fuuxferio u , pero bueno se me ocurrio hacer uno centrado mas en estos dos personajes. ojala les guste.

_**cap.1 ¿ donde estas amor?**_

_Han pasado cuatro años y aún no se nada de ti….._

Una joven de cabellera roja con una larga trenza que parecía de

Fuego estaba Sentada en un banco en su balcón, recordando como

Ella y sus dos Mejores amigas, habían salvado a ese maravilloso

Mundo llamado céfiro.

_Si tan solo pudiera verte una vez mas, poder abrazarte y decirte_

_Cuanto te amo y que no te e olvidado, si tan solo…_

.-Lucy….-pudo divisar una silueta que se acercaba a ella.

.- ¡Latis!- corrió a abrazar a su amado-. Mi Latis, te extrañe tanto.

.- yo también mi querida guerrera mágica, pero ten paciencia pronto nos veremos.

.-o Latis.-y la chica fue acercando su rostro hacia su chico, pero a la vez el desaparecía-. Latis!...te amo.

.- y yo a ti.-y sin nada mas que decir desaparecía.

_Latis te amo tanto, __por favor, lo que tu hallas dicho que sea verdad y nos Volvamos a ver pronto, mi amado Latis…_

La chica despertó algo confusa pero pronto recordó el sueño que había tenido. Se levanto y busco rápidamente el collar que le regalo.

_Este collar es lo único que me queda de ti pero siento algo en mi corazón que me dice que pronto nos volveremos a ver….mi Latis._

**Torre de Tokio**

Dos chicas sentadas en un café, esperaban a su amiga que se había demorado más de la cuenta.

.- ¡¿Dónde se habrá metido?!, siempre llega tarde.- decía impaciente la guerrera del agua.

.- hay marina no seas impaciente, ya sabes que llegara tarde o temprano.-la tranquilizaba la guerrera del viento-. Mira allá viene.

Lucy: perdón por la demora chicas.

Marina: pero que horas de llegar son estas, jovencita.

Anahis: hay marina, no la molestes. Y dime Lucy ¿Qué es lo tan importante que debías decirnos?

Lucy: pues chicas, quizás encuentren que esto es algo del pasado, pero tengo un presentimiento.

Anahis¿Qué tipo de presentimiento?

Lucy: tengo el presentimiento de que volveré a ver a mi amado Latis…

Marina: mmm…pues que dios te escuche y que volvamos a verlos a todos.

Anahis: si, ojala que tu presentimiento este en lo correcto y nos volvamos a ver.

Lucy: muchas gracias por su apoyo amigas, se que puedo confiar en ustedes.

Anahis: pues claro Lucy.

Marina: siempre estaremos apoyándote en todo.

Lucy: muchas gracias.

_Estoy feliz, se que puedo confiar en mis amigas, pero también se que debo tener fe en Latis porque el no me mentiría diciéndome que pronto nos volveríamos a ver, pero tengo algo en mi corazón que no me deja tranquila como si algo pasara hoy, solo espero que sea algo bueno._

Y se ve un inmenso resplandor, donde las chicas no pudieron ver nada hasta que Lucy grita….

Lucy¡¡Latis!!!- y se fue corriendo hacia el resplandor…

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

hola denuevo!

que les parecio??, quiero saberlo porfis esque nose como me va quedando, pero si creen que todo saldra tan facil como que llegan y viven felices para siempre, pues no sera haci, habran varios problemos en los siguientes capitulos que no los dejaran ser felices, asi que esten al tanto de mi fic si quieren saber que pasara...

mattane!


	2. la nueva aventura

owiii!

bueno aqui me tienen denuevo, esta historia dio un cambio radical se supone que al principio era una historia que se trataria de lucy y latis pero despues e me ocurrio esta idea y pues a aqui me tienen. ojala que no se enojen u por no dejar mi idea original pero igual entrara el amor no se preocupen. bueno aqui va...

**en el capitulo anterior...**

_Y se ve un inmenso resplandor, donde las chicas no pudieron ver nada hasta que Lucy grita…._

_Lucy¡¡Latís!!!- y se fue corriendo hacia el resplandor…_

**Cáp. 2 la nueva aventura**

Latís: Lucy!.-latis la había visto y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Lucy: Latis te extrañe tanto, no puedo creer que seas tu.

Latis: Lucy ya estamos los dos juntos pero…..

Lucy: pero que??

Latis: pero aún no es el momento para ser felices

Lucy: de que hablas latis??.- dijo separándose de el.

Anahis: que sucede latis?.

Latis: guerreras mágicas.-dijo haciendo una reverencia-. Céfiro las necesita nuevamente.

Marina: que??

Latis: se esta librando una batalla en céfiro, y se necesita la ayuda de ustedes 3 para poder ganarla.

Lucy: céfiro…., pues si céfiro esta en peligro yo no dudare en hacer lo que sea para salvarlo!

Anahis: yo también, daré hasta mi vida por rescatar a la gente de céfiro.

Marina: uniendo nuestras fuerzas lo lograremos.

Latis: muchas gracias guerreras mágicas, pero esta vez ustedes no pelearan en nuestra época. Cada una debe ir a una época del tiempo de céfiro para buscar los 3 anillos sagrados de céfiro para unirlos con la corona del pilar y formar el báculo sagrado y poder vencer a elios.

Anahis: elios…e escuchado hablar de el.

Latis: es natural, elios es el mago de las sombras de la tierra.

Lucy.: El mago de las sombras?

Latis: es el mago que controla el lado de la maldad de cada ser humano.

Anahis: pero que hace el en céfiro?

Latis: elios esta tratando de controlar la parte de maldad de los cefirianos para crear un ejercito y controlar las dimensiones.

Toda la gente esta tratando de resistir pero elios es muy poderoso y algunos han caído rendidos.

Anahis¿y que le sucede a esa gente?

Latis: la gente que logra ser controlada cae en un sueño profundo y nunca mas despiertan.

Lucy: debemos….luchar. por toda esa gente que a sido capturada.

Latis: lucy….

Lucy: solo dinos que es lo que debemos hacer.

Latis: cada una debe ir a un época.

Marina: y como sabremos a que época va cada una?

Latis: pues con esto.-en eso saca una tabla con varios escritos con una flecha que gira.-.lo que deben hacer es girar la flecha y el nombre que salga iran.

Lucy: yo voi primero.-lucy giro la flecha y le salio un nombre que dice _ferte._

Lucy: ferte??, donde queda eso?

Latis: ferte en nuestro idioma significa ayer ósea debes ir al pasado.

Anahis: ahora yo.-giro la flecha y salio con el nombre de _genor._

Latis: genor significa presente ósea debes ir a céfiro en el presente pero debes ir al bosque milenario y buscar a owal, el te dirá que hacer.

Marina: bueno el que queda supongo que debo ir a ese, a ver dice…_brint??_

Latis: brint significa mañana ósea debes ir al futuro.

Lucy: bien ahora que sabemos ¿Cómo iremos?

Latis: pues así…_gurucleft, escúchame ya están listas._

_Voz: esta bien latís….liberte salviadores in destina _(palabras raras que invente yo XD)

Las chicas fueron transportadas cada una con su respectiva luz hacia el lugar correspondiente y latis regreso a céfiro.

Latis: se que ustedes pueden guerreras….tu puedes lucy.

Continuara…

* * *

owiii+

bueno ¿que les parecio? enredado? tonto? lindo? nose diganmelo porfis ), los espero en el proximo capitulo

mattane!

PD: recuerden apretar el botoncito de bajo que dice "GO" oki??


	3. ¿donde esta ese anillo?

hola!

aqui un nuevo capitulo de este fic, ojala que les este gustando, aunque e echo los capitulos mas cortos que de costumbre..pero bueno aqui va.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Las chicas fueron transportadas cada una con su respectiva luz hacia el lugar correspondiente y latis regreso a céfiro._

_Latís__: se que ustedes pueden guerreras….tu puedes lucy._

**Cáp.**** 3 ¿en donde esta ese anillo?**

Lucy: mm…¿Dónde estoy?.- la chica había despertado en una especie de jardín-.me duele la cabeza..mm..Creo que vine al pasado como dijo latís.- empezó a caminar y se encontró con un lago-.valla que raro lugar, aunque me recuerda mucho a céfiro…

Quien anda ahí???!!

Lucy: eh??.- se dio vuelta para ver de quien provenía esa voz y se encontró con un chico de pelo castaño y ojos pardos-.ehh… me llamo Lucy shidou.

Chico: yo me llamo lenis y soy el guardián del templo¿Qué haces por aquí?

Lucy: pues yo vengo del futuro, me enviaron a buscar uno de los 3 anillos sagrados.

Lenis: dijiste anillos sagrados???

Lucy: pues..si.

Lenis: eso puede significar solo una cosa…..ven, acompáñame adentro.-y el chico tomo la mano de Lucy y la condujo hacia dentro del templo.

Lucy: o///o este…

Lenis: llegamos.

Lucy: ehh?.- Lucy se quedo asombrada las paredes eran de un material parecido al cristal pero mucho mas hermoso con un candelabro que parecía de oro puro y muebles parecidos de la realeza-. Valla, que bello lugar.

Lenis: bienvenida al templo mistral.

Lucy: templo mistral??

Lenis: este es uno de los templos que guarda el anillo sagrado y yo soy su protector.-tomando la mano de la chica y besándola-.lenis de mistral a su servicio.(N/A: me imagino si latís estuviera ahí…)

Lucy: o///o. pues..yo soy una guerrera mágica.

Lenis: una guerrera mágica??

Lucy: si, soy la guerrera mágica del fuego.

Lenis: valla, ahora cuéntame la historia de cómo y para que llegaste hasta aquí.

Lucy: bueno, a nosotras nos encomendaron una misión para salvar a céfiro de elios. El quiere apoderarse de las partes de maldad de las personas de céfiro para apoderarse de todas las dimensiones y a cada una se nos dijo que viniéramos en busca del anillo sagrado.

Lenis: y por eso has venido.

Lucy: pues si.

Lenis: sabes? hay un problema, esta en algún lugar de este inmenso templo.

Lucy: si, que suerte que estas tu para decirme en donde se encuentra.

Lenis: ese es el problema…no tengo idea donde esta u.

Lucy: Oo ¿y no se supone que eres el guardián del templo?

Lenis: pues si. Lo soy solo que nunca me dijeron en donde estaba.

Lucy: pero como no tendrás antecesores que te hubieran dicho??

Lenis: pues si pero…., cuando el ultimo antecesor me debía decir la ubicación del anillo…me quede dormido y se murió y yo nunca supe en donde se encontraba.

Lucy: OOu. Esta bien..Entonces. ¿No sabes donde esta?

Lenis: no. Pero si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo..Eh¿Qué dices?-guiñiendole el ojo.

Lucy: pues…esta bien.

"_este chico resulto ser muy __simpático y agradable, aunque cuando me tomo de la mano me sonroje y también cuando me la beso, me agrada estar con el..Me pregunto..¿el sentirá lo mismo?._

Lenis: Lucy…Lucy…LUCY!!!

Lucy: que??

Lenis: estabas distraída. Te decía que lo mejor será ir por la entrada del bosque, porque yo e recorrido todo el templo y me lo se de memoria pero se que hay una entrada secreta en el bosque.

Lucy: si, lo mejor era ir por ahí.

Lenis: si!!, esta decidió, iremos por ahí!!.- dijo levantando las manos.

Lucy: tienes razón, iremos y encontraremos ese anillo!!.-imitando a lenis.

Lenis. Si!! Pero mañana, porque ahora tengo sueño!!.

Lucy: .u, _"este chico me sorprende"._

Continuara…

* * *

que les pareciio??? 

diganme, diganme! porfis, el capitulo corto? lose, lose, falta de inspiracion...¬¬

**princessAnlu: lose, lose es un cambio radical..pero que rayos! no queria que fuera empalagoso asi que lo hice asi, y a mi tambien me gusta el R.E. como ya sabes.**

**maatsacmis:jejejeje u, no te preocupes, si va a ver arto lucyxlatis, pero tambien va a ver lucyx??, asi que lee para saber mas. ).**

**3rillcullen: jajaja si es cierto, creo que se perderia la magia si revelo los secretos ocultos, pero gracias mx leer mis historias, pronto actulizare.**

bueno hasta la proxima

mattane!


	4. conociendonos

hola!

jejejej, despues de años de no actualizar (bueno en realidad fueron como 2 meses) e decidido seguir con mi historia, aunque las otras tambien las voi a seguir pero no hoy, por que creo que mi inspiracion se tiene que volver a cargar. u. ojala que les guste este cap._  
_

_  
Lenis: si!!, esta decidió, iremos por ahí!!.- dijo levantando las manos._

_Lucy: tienes razón, iremos y encontraremos ese anillo!!.-imitando a lenis._

_Lenis. Si!! Pero mañana, porque ahora tengo sueño!!._

_Lucy: .u, "este chico me sorprende"._

_**Cap. 4 conociendonos**  
_

En otro lugar, mas bien en otra época, encontramos a una peliazul recién despertándose…

Marina: ahhh!.-bostezo-.en donde estoy?,. Abre los ojos y ve que se encuentra en una sala-.¿que es todo esto?

: Valla, hasta que despiertas.

Marina¿Quién eres?

¿Tanto he cambiado que no me recuerdas?

Marina: ehhh?.- trata de hacer memoria-.mm, tu voz, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu ropa, mmm….¿eres nikona?

:-se cae de espaldas al estilo anime-.ejem, bueno ya que no me recuerdas te diré quien soy, yo soy...gurucleft.

Marina:"_gurucleft, esta aquí..Conmigo.",_ gurucleft¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Gurucleft: mas bien que haces tu aquí.

Marina: pues yo vine en busca del anillo sagrado.

Gurucleft:"_eso significa que…"_, bueno y supongo que las demás están en otras épocas.

Marina: pues si.

Gurucleft: bueno será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo.

Pasaron por un pasillo un tanto estrecho para salir a un hermoso jardín exterior donde habían unos niños jugando entre si.

Marina: valla no recuerdo que en céfiro hubiera tanta paz.

Gurucleft: a pues si. Jejeje.

: Papi!

Marina: papi? "_no, no puede ser, cleft es padre….."_

Gurucleft: lucero, como estas?

Lucero: muy bien papa, estaba jugando con isa y rosi.

Gurucleft: muy bien, sigue jugando con ellos.

Lucero: OK papito.

Marina: cleft, eres padre?

Gurucleft: _" no le puedo decir nada, o no va a poder ser así…."_, a pues si, ella es mi hija lucero. Pero no nos salgamos de lo que vinimos a hacer.

Marina: esta bien…._" Lo perdí, ya no hay nada que hacer, lo perdi…."_

_  
_  
En otra época se encuentra Anahis un poco perdida en un bosque.

Anahis: esto es todo extraño, se parece a céfiro, pero es como todo raro.-camino harto tiempo hasta que se encontró con una pileta-. Todo s muy bello, definitivamente se parece a céfiro-.se dio cuenta que había alguien hablando-.ehh?

: Quien eres tu y que quieres en mi vida…-cantaba un hombre muy alto de pelo negro corto-….déjame en paz y sigue tu camino…

Anahis: disculpa..

: Te amo pero...-se dio cuenta de la presencia de Anahis-.¿quien eres?

Anahis: pues…yo.

: te pareces mucho a una persona que conocía. ¿Te han dicho que eres hermosa?

Anahis¿o///o¿Cómo dices?

: Que eres muy bella..-dijo acercándose-.dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Anahis: mi nombre es… Anahis hououji.

¿Ana….his?

Anahis: y dime ¿cual es tu nombre?

¿no me recuerdas?, soy yo latís…

Anahis¡¡¿LATIS?!! Pero..¿Que te paso?

Latís: como que me paso?, si siempre he sido así.

Anahis: que??, _"esto es raro, latís nunca hubiera estado cantando"_

Latís: que siempre he sido así!, pero dime ¿no era que tu habías regresado a tu mundo?

Anahis: pues si pero, recuerda que tu nos dijiste que buscáramos los anillos sagrados.

Latís: yo??, anillos??que son esas cosas???

Anahis: ehh?

Latís¿¿??

Anahis: bueno…¿en donde están los demás?

Latis: pues ellos están en el castillo.

Anahis: pues que te parece si vamos?

Latis: esta bien.

Llegaron al castillo y entraron al salón del trono hay si que Anahis se quedo con cara de "what"?, adentro se encontraban todos, gurucleft estaba sentado en una mesa junto con ráfaga y presea haciendo un tipo de competencia de comida, ascot estaba como mostrándole a caldina los nuevos pasos de bailes aprendidos mientras que esta estaba sentada media aburrida por el baile de ascot, mientras que en un lugar mas apartado se encontraba Paris leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

Anahis: esto será mas difícil de lo que pensaba…

Lucy con lenis estaban en un bosque…

Lucy: lenis, sabes por donde vamos?

Lenis: pues si.

Lucy: a, ok…-la chica no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Lenis: de que ríes?

LUCY: no de nada..

Siguieron caminado largo rato hasta que lenis se detuvo.

Lucy¿Por qué nos detuvimos?

Lenis: por que aquí es.

Se detuvieron en frente de un arbol.

Lucy: lenis, este es un arbol.

Lenis: por eso, aquí es.-puso su mano en el arbol yy el arbol desaparecio y en lugar de el quedo una puerta dorada-.entremos.

Entraron y entraron por un pasillo tambien dorado, muy lujoso.

Lucy:valla, todo aquí es muy bello.

Lenis: si, todo es bello.-dijo mirando a los ojos a lucy lo que provoco un leve sonrojo de esta-.llegamos!

Lucy: ehh?-estaban en un gran salon que parecia de cristal con letras de un material que no cocnocia lucy, pero muy bello.

Se acercaron a un baul que estaba flotando.

Lenis: escucha con atención lucy, dentro de meste baul se encuentra el anillo sagrado.-le tomo las manos a la chica-.debes concentrarte para poder abrirlo.

Lucy: si.-cerro los ojos y se concentro lo mas que puso, lenis izo lo mismo. El baul comenzo a abrirse poco a poco.

Lucy: funciona!

Lenis: lo logramos…

Lucy: si…

Lenis:-tomo el anillo-. Ahora salgamos.-se devolvieron por el mismo camino que fueron.

Lucy: bien ya tengo el anillo, ahora debo ir con mis amigas.

Lenis: si creo que te ayudare a volver.

Lucy: gracias!

Leni abrio un portal que llevaria a lucy al presente.

Lucy: muchas gracias por todo lenis.

Lenis: no hay de que, ademas este era mi deber, pero antes de que te vallas…-se acercoa lucy y la beso.

Lucy:……..

Lenis: bueno, adios lucy.

Lucy entro en el portal y este se cerro.

Lenis: adios lucy…..pronto nos veremos.

**Continuara…**.

* * *

hola otra vez! 

jejje aqui toi denuevo, que les parecio el cap.? plizz dejen reviews porfisporfis, que son los que me inspiran a seguir. .bueno los dejo, hasta el proximo cap.!

mattane!


	5. Es hora de irnos

_ÓLaaaaa_

jeje que curioso no sigo un fic y sigo con todos! xdd bueno la inspiracion se cargo muy rapido y puede escribir otro cap. espero que les guste

_

* * *

__Lucy: muchas gracias por todo lenis._

_Lenis: no hay de que, además este era mi deber, pero antes de que te vallas…-se acerco a Lucy y la beso._

_Lucy:…….._

_Lenis: bueno, adiós Lucy._

_Lucy entro en el portal y este se cerró._

_Lenis: adiós Lucy…..pronto nos veremos._

_Continuara…._

**_Cáp. 5: Es hora de volver_**

Cleft: bien hay que ir a buscar el anillo, ven sígueme.- Marina asintió

Entraron por un largo pasillo sin luz, solo se iluminaban con el báculo de cleft que emitía una pequeña luz.

Marina: no recuerdo este pasillo del castillo.

Cleft: Bueno estés es un pasillo que no cualquiera puede ver, se requiere mucha magia para entrar.

Marina: es muy tenebroso, no crees

Cleft: si, pero no hay otra entrada

Marina: ohm.

Siguieron su camino hasta entrar a un salón totalmente blanco.

Cleft: En una parte de esta sala se encuentra el anillo, tu debes concentrarte y visualizarlo.

Marina¿pero como haré eso?

Cleft: solo confía en ti.- cleft desapareció dejando a una confundida marina.

Marina: cleft! No te vallas! ¬¬ Seguramente el muy cobarde no sabe como sacarlo por eso me dejo a mi. OK, quien lo necesita. Bien marina debes concentrarte.- La chica junto sus manos en su pecho y empezó a imaginarse el anillo dentro de el cuarto, abrió sus ojos y una luz azul brillante en una esquina empezó a brillar-. Bueno supongo que eso es.-se dirigió a tomarlo-.bueno ya lo tengo¿cleft?

Cleft: veo que ya lo sacaste

Marina: en donde estabas? ¬¬

Cleft: emm, pues u por ahí

Marina: si claro ¬¬

Cleft: bien volvamos.-tomo a marina de la mano y desaparecieron para aparecer en el salón principal.

Marina: cleft

Cleft: que?

Marina: por que no nos hiciste aparecer en el salón desde el principio? ¬¬

Cleft: oh! Es cierto! No lo recordaba que podía aparecer

Marina: ¬¬

Cleft: bueno es hora de que te vallas

Marina: si, ya tengo el anillo, debo irme

Cleft:.-abrió un portal-.debes entrar ahí

Marina: esta bien, cleft muchas gracias por todo, y… espero que seas feliz con tu familia

Cleft: ten por seguro que es lo que mas amo

Marina: oh, bueno, adiós.- entro al portal y desapareció

Cleft: si tan solo supieras quien es mi familia….

Anahis: disculpen?.- todo el salón callo al escuchar hablar a la chica.-emm o///o

Paris: Anahis? Que haces acá?

Anahis: valla, que recibimiento ¬¬

Paris: oh, perdóname, fue la impresión.-el chico se paro, tomo la mano de Anahis y la beso haciendo una reverencia-.es un placer tenerte aquí.

Anahis: O////O pues gracias.

Cleft: Anahis! Tanto tiempo!.- el mago se paro y la abrazo-.que bueno que estés aquí!

Anahis: jejeje, si.-_"que rayos pasa con todos ustedes ¬¬"_

Latis: hey Anahis, y las demás?

Anahis: ellas están en otras épocas recuperando los anillos sagrados.

Cleft: haaaa!! Es cierto, aquí también hay uno¿tu viniste a buscarlo?

Anahis: si

Cleft: pues bien sígueme

Paris: espera guru cleft, que mal educado, quizás Anahis este cansada y quiera comer algo o ir a descansar

Anahis¡oh! Paris, no te preo…..

Paris: no, nada de peros mi querida Anahis, debes estar cansada ven sígueme.- dijo tomándole la mano y llevándosela.

Anahis: o///o espera! Yo….

Paris: que sucede Anahis?

Anahis: pero no te preocupes, si yo estoy bien

Paris: estas segura?.- tomándole las manos y mirándola a los ojos (N/A awwwww, ahora ven por que amo a esta pareja?)

Anahis: si…-_"Ahhh, Paris que lindo, eres tan atento aquí, ojala fueras así en el presente ¬¬"_

Paris: bueno, si dices que estas segura te creeré, ahora supongo que debes ir en busca del anillo sagrado.

Anahis: pues si…

Paris: bueno, espero que vuelvas pronto, mi querida Anahis…- se disponía a marcharse pero Anahis lo detuvo de la mano

Anahis: gracias Paris

Paris: gracias por que?

Anahis: por ser así de atento conmigo, creo que no me merezco tanta atención

Paris: tú te mereces esto y mucho mas.- la tomo por la cintura y le dio un dulce beso (N/A AHH! Lo pueden creer? Que romántico! OK, OK ¬¬ no me meto más)

Anahis: Paris…

Paris: adiós.- se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Anahis: Paris….

Cleft: este chico, cada vez más sincero

Anahis: O///O viste todo?!!

Cleft: pues claro, debo estar al tanto de todo lo que pasa en el palacio

Anahis: mejor vamos a buscar en anillo ¬¬

Cleft: esta bien, sígueme.-se fueron a uno de los jardines exteriores del palacio, mas específicamente a la fuente (si, la misma que latis le regalo el medallón a Lucy, entiendan, no tienen mas presupuesto para otra fuente ¬¬)

Anahis: aquí esta el anillo?

Cleft: si arriba.- la chica miro hacia arriba y vio un pequeño trozo de tierra flotando

Anahis: por que nunca vi. eso?

Cleft: por que…pues que se yo, nose lo que miras tu

Anahis: ¬¬

Cleft: mira debes concentrarte y tratar de llegar arriba

Anahis: y como quieres que haga eso? Quieres acaso que vuele?

Cleft: pues, si

Anahis: pero si yo nose volar!

Cleft: pero tu símbolo es viento, trata de usar uno de tus poderes.

Anahis: Esta bien, lo intentare.- Anahis cerro los ojos, he empezó a invocar al viento pero en vez de usarlo como ataque lo use en si misma y empezó a flotar hasta llegar arriba, tomo el anillo de una gema verde y empezó a bajar con mucho cuidado.

Cleft: vez no fue tan difícil

Anahis: pues no

Cleft: bien es hora de que regreses

Anahis: esta bien.

Cleft: si tan solo recordara como se abría el portal…- dijo tratando de recordar

Anahis: estas bromeando?!! ¬¬

Cleft: hey tranquila, jeje si estoy bromeando.- dicho esto abrió el portal

Anahis: bueno cleft, fue un gusto estar aquí, nos veremos, adiós

Cleft: adiós!!

Ahora que las tres chicas tenían los anillos sagrados se dirigían a su época, pero nadie savia que es lo que les esperaba en céfiro.

Continuara….

* * *

hola denuevo, mm creo que este cap. salio medio...raro. nose es mi opinion nose ustedes

**pliss reviews es mi alimento sin eso no soy nada!!! me entienden??!! nada!!!!!** (no le hagan caso a la loca desquiciada que se alimenta de lo reviews ¬¬ )

Mattane!


End file.
